Photography
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: Las fotografías son una ventana al pasado e intuyen el futuro. Eso Rin lo sabe muy bien...


**Shaw: **Presentamos este diminuto one-shot, casi hecho al azar. XD Producto del puro ocio. XDDD

**Sess: **Un agradecimiento por los casi 20 rewiews de Sade y Venomania. No saben ciento se les quiere * Les da un gigantesco abrazo de oso de felpa*

**Advertencia: **Leve Twincest.

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid no me pertenece.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Photography**

**Created by Shadow Shaw Phantom and SessxKagome 4Ever**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las fotos muestran lo que ha pasado y son una ventana de lo que vendrá después.

Podríamos llamarlas maquinas del tiempo.

La primera foto los mostraba acurrucados en el sofá de la sala, cada uno tenía esos adorables mamelucos de Pikachu que Luka les había hecho. Meiko los tenia abrazados mientras le hacía un guiño a quien sostenía la cámara.

La segunda foto era cuando tenían 3 años. Ya usaban los trajes que usaban en la actualidad, con la excepción que el de Len era azul y el de Rin rosa, como común se hacía con los niños gemelos mientras van creciendo. En la foto se estaban lanzando el uno al otro una enorme berenjena alada mientras que, en un rincón, Gakupo lloriqueaba por una de sus berenjenas aplastadas.

Rin soltó una risita mientras recordaba ese divertido suceso. Ahora estaba sola en esta habitación. Estaba mirando cada uno de los recuerdos que había compartido con el único ser que la comprendía a la perfección: Su gemelo Len.

La siguiente foto era cuando tuvieron su glorioso inicio como Vocaloids. Ese día Rin estaba tan nerviosa que rechazó, para asombro de todos, una naranja. Se retorcía las manos y repetidamente se le olvidaban las estrofas. Aunque Len también estaba nervioso, le sostuvo de las manos, dándole a entender que iban a lograrlo y que siempre estaría con ella, aunque fracasaran. Sobra decir que "Gekokujou" fue un éxito arrollador y así siguió con los hits siguientes.

La cuarta foto era una cuando estaban en el set del video de "Adolescence". Ahora bien, ¿Cuándo fue que empezó esta marea… que digo, este tsunami de fanáticos del incesto entre Rin y Len? Nadie sabe. Lo que si sabían, era que habiendo tocado y roto con este tabú, en vez de generar odios y controversias como si hizo Madonna con sus canciones de ella retozando con Jesús, los seguidores de esta tendencia se multiplicaron por mitosis en todo el mundo.

Después de Adolescence, otros videos de ellos besándose y tocándose, mención de ellos estaban "Romeo & Cinderella", "Butterfly on the Right Shoulder" y "Magnet" y los fanáticos los descargaban o compraban los videos a la velocidad de la luz.

Regresando a la foto, ambos estaban sentados en la enorme cama que fue usada en el PV. Con ese traje, a Rin le había parecido muy atractivo a Len. En las partes mas fuertes del video, en verdad _pensó _que estaba acariciándose con su hermano, ante el montón de camarógrafos y editores y tal idea la hizo sonrojarse.

Qué bonitos recuerdos, ¿no? Entre ellos uno que particularmente la había hecho sonrojarse. Fue cuando, paseando sobre la Road Roller, esta se averió en medio de un camino oscuro. Para empeorar aun más las cosas, cayó una tormenta. Corrieron a refugiarse en una parada de autobús cercana. Rin temblaba de frío y estornudaba ligeramente. Len, preocupado, la cubrió su chaqueta, que a pesar de que también estaba húmeda, debería calentar a su hermana, aunque sea un poco. Allí apretujados, resultó inevitable que, entre tantas escenas románticas en los PV's, surgiera una pasión que se manifestó por fin en un húmedo pero tierno beso. Fue su primer beso _real_. Aquel beso fue tan especial, que no dudarían en repetir.

¡Ah, que tiempos felices siguieron después! Éxitos como "In the Ruined City, Ateliesta" "Another Cinderella" entre otros fueron pruebas de que estaban juntos. Eran tan felices en ese entonces, se amaban como nadie pudo hacerlo antes ni después.

Si, no estaba permitido. Si, era enfermizo y obsceno. Si, el incesto eran considerado como una monstruosidad contraria a las leyes de la naturaleza y a las leyes de Dios… ¿Pero a quien le importa? A Rin y Len les importaba un rábano. Después de todo, _nacieron _para estar juntos. Siempre fue así.

— ¡Rin! ¡Ya llegué!

Como amaba ese maravilloso sonido, algo agudo para ser de un chico, pero seguía siendo _su _chico.

—Bienvenido —le recibió Rin sonriente, poniéndose de puntillas para quedar a su altura, rodeando sus brazos al cuello del rubio, mientras Len la abrazaba de la cintura y le devolvía el beso con tanto entusiasmo que la levantó del suelo —¿Cómo te fue?

—Nah, igual que siempre —contestó Len con una sonrisa burlona —Al fin terminamos la saga de "Imitation Black"… Dios, creí que nunca terminaría…

— ¡Pero si te veías adorable! —exclamó Rin —Hasta te veías mejor que yo en ese vestidito negro y lápiz labial —Len infló las mejillas simulando enojo, mientras ella se echaba a reir a carcajadas.

Len se pasó la mano por la cara y negó con la cabeza alegremente al ver la actitud de Rin. Ella siempre fue y será siempre así, una angelito caprichoso e infantil, pero con el néctar mas delicioso del universo. La empujó dentro de la casa y le echó cerrojo a la puerta. Ya tenía planeado como vengarse de ella.

Rin sonrió al ver lo que se avecinaba. Tal vez al entrar a la habitación Len vea el desorden de los álbumes de fotos regados por el suelo, pero tal vez estando pendiente en bajarle el cierre al vestido de Rin y arrojarla a la cama y acostarse encima de ella, ni siquiera repare en las fotos.

Las fotos son una ventana al pasado. Muestran lo que pasó, lo que sucede… e intuyen lo que vendrá.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shaw: OMG ni yo me reconozco XD. ¿Qué yo no acaso escribia puras escenas oscuras y sádicas? Bueno, para todo hay una primera vez XD


End file.
